


The Nightingale

by thefanpiggy



Series: The Nightingale [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Revenge, implied johnil, jaehyun mafia leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanpiggy/pseuds/thefanpiggy
Summary: Every powerful man has a weakness. In Jaehyun's case, the weakness is in the form of his songbird, his muse, his one and only, Doyoung.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: The Nightingale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777252
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	The Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~ this is just a short spiel because I can't get dojae mafia au out of my head sksksks I'm also planning to make this a series, what do you think?
> 
> This is not beta-ed so expect some grammatical errors :>
> 
> TW: Gun Violence, Blood and Gore. If you are uncomfortable with those kind of things, please don't read this. It's okay :)

Jeong Jaehyun is a feared man. 

  


He's not only powerful, he's the  _ most  _ powerful man out there. You see, Jaehyun's the leader of the underground mafia in Korea, called NCT. 

  


Rumors say that he can make the president fall, and that he can manipulate other countries to his favour. Needless to say everybody is scared of him.

  


But of course, every powerful man has a weakness. In Jaehyun's case, the weakness is in the form of his songbird, his muse, his one and only, Doyoung.

  


Doyoung is known as the Nightingale, he is said to be the only one who can calm the mafia boss, and the only one who can rile him up. 

  


He's like a bird, so beautiful and calming yet weak and easy to crush. 

  


But he is treated like an extinct breed, no one could get close to him, he's always surrounded by guards if not Jeong Jaehyun himself. 

  


One time, a rival group planted a mole in NCT and it is said that even before he could lay a finger on Doyoung, he was shot in the head within a moment. His body was thrown into the Han river and his boss was given a gift.

  


A very disturbing gift, the head of the mole. 

  


Other groups learned a lesson not to mess with the Nightingale.

  


But that would not stop the others who wanted revenge.

  


\--

  


Every three months, NCT would gather their allies to a gala, which is technically a meeting, but a very  _ fancy _ meeting. In this gala, mafia groups are reporting their progress to Jaehyun and from there, Jaehyun decides if he still wants to work with them.

  


Only certain gangs are allowed to attend, and they must offer a pledge of their loyalty and alliance to NCT. They are given an invitation, inside is a puzzle that contains the password. 

  


If the group cannot answer the puzzle, then it means that the group is not competent enough to be an ally of NCT. 

  


Many gangs wanted to attend this extravagant gala. First, it will widen their connections. They could meet different mafias from around the world, yes, from other countries. 

  


Second, it is a sign that NCT still wants to be their ally and that means that they are under the protection of the mafia. Being an ally of NCT is a privilege, one must not waste and throw away. 

  


Lastly, this is the chance to hear the Nightingale himself sing. Yes, the Nightingale performs, but only at the gala and nowhere else. 

  


According to other people, Doyoung's voice is a gift from heaven. His voice is angelic, sweet and smooth like honey dripping down from the honeycomb. He is very passionate about singing, his performance utterly heart wrenching. It is said that he made the Queen of England cry once, when he performed in front of her. 

  


Although many see the gala as an opportunity to expand their mafia, others see it as an opportunity to bring Jaehyun down.

  


How you ask?

  


Easy, attack the Nightingale, and the king will bow down.

  


\--

  


"Ten." Doyoung called softly at his friend, "I want my robe to be gold with black embellishments." 

  


Ten rolled his eyes but proceeded to show the other man his design. "I envisioned that you'll say that, I already made it for you." 

  


The songbird got up from the plush cushion that he was sitting on to try the robe handed to him.

  


He ran his fingers in the design and sighed in contentment, "I love it." He twirled as he watched his reflection on the big mirror. 

  


Ten scoffed "Of course you will. I designed it. It's made with finest silk from China, courtesy of Kun." The younger man smiled, clearly in love. 

  


"Tell your boyfriend my thanks then." Doyoung sat in front of his vanity table, full of make ups and jewelry. "Are you excited for my performance?"

  


Ten went behind him, "I always am. I hardly hear you sing anymore." He bent down to whisper, "Jaehyun is possessive of you. He wants to keep your voice to himself."

  


Doyoung laughed, his gums showing. "Let him be. I belong to him as he belongs to me."

  


A knock interrupted their talk. The door opened and Taeyong's head popped in.

  


"Hello, are you decent Doie?"

  


"You've seen me naked already Taeyong."

  


"I was just asking for formality anyway." The older man went inside the large room, holding a fancy box.

  


"What's that?"

  


"A gift from Jaehyun. He wanted you to wear it tonight." 

  


Taeyong brought the box closer to the songbird. "It's from EXO. Suho bought the gems in India. Jaehyun ordered it from him." 

  


Doyoung opened the box and the three men inside the room gasped in astonishment. 

  


It's a choker, with a bright blue gem in the center, it looks really elegant and certainly costs a lot of money.

  


"Put it on me, now." Doyoung ordered, and the two men scrambled to put the expensive choker on him.

  


"It looks so beautiful on you, Doie." Ten mumbled in awe, Taeyong nodding in agreement. 

  


"Everybody will stare at you tonight."

  


"Everybody always does."

  


Doyoung smiled, stroking the gem on the choker, "I am the star of the night."

  


\--

  


In the ballroom, Jaehyun's henchmen started greeting the guests. The waiters and servers expertly guiding them to their tables.

  


Jaehyun observed them from above. 

  


"Nightingale is getting ready." 

  


A voice from behind said, he didn't turn around to face the man because he knew who the man was anyways.

  


"Did he receive my gift, Johnny?" 

  


"He did." Johnny lit a cigarette and handed it to Jaehyun. 

  


The younger man breathed in the smoke and slowly exhaled it out. "How's the guests going?" 

  


"It's under control. Haechan is entertaining them well."

  


"It's because he's such a people person."

  


"That he is. Mark's also talking to Henry."

  


Jaehyun nodded, his eyes scanning the crowd to look for the two foreigners.

  


"My love is handling Red Velvet. They bought an insanely big amount of stuff from Europe to give to Nightingale."

  


"Taeil's talking to them?"

  


"Yes, and Yuta is collecting their gift."

  


They both chuckled, "They love Nightingale so much."

  


"Jaehyun, Johnny." They turned around to face Kun, the leader from their China unit, WayV. 

  


Jaehyun side hugged the smaller man in a slight glee. "Thank you for the silk that you brought for him."

  


"Nothing but the finest silk for your bird. Sicheng and Yangyang picked them up."

  


Kun accepted a cigarette from Johnny, "I have word from Zhoumi, he won't be able to attend as someone fucked up their shipment at the very last moment." 

  


Jaehyun clicked his tongue, "That's a pity."

  


A beep was heard from Johnny's earpiece. 

  


"Let's get going. The event is starting."

  


\--

  


Jaehyun cleared his throat as he stood in front of everyone. 

  


"Good evening, allies of NCT. Congratulations to those who are still here and welcome to new recruits. As you all know, GOT7 is not a part of our organization anymore."

  


Murmurs of shock and disbelief quickly spread on the room.

  


"They have decided to stray away from us, and proceed on their journey on their own. NCT decided to let them go, as we believe that they would prosper more individually. I will not bore you anymore, please enjoy the night."

  


Thunders of claps were given to him as he went back to his seat.

  


"That was a nice speech." Someone slithered their hands down to Jaehyun's arm.

  


"Jennie." He nodded in acknowledgement as the blond haired girl sat beside him, pushing up her breast teasingly. "How are you?"

  


"I'm fine." The girl blinked sultrily, her red lips curled up in a smirk. "I never would have thought that GOT7 will leave." 

  


Her hands went down to squeeze Jaehyun's right thigh as the man stared at her blankly. "I would never stray away from you, love. Never."

  


"That's nice to know." Jaehyun took a sip of his wine. "Please take off your hand from my thigh."

  


"How about…. No?" Jennie bit her lips seductively. 

  


"How about yes?" 

  


All eyes were on the newcomer. 

  


The Nightingale left his nest and was ready to fight for his love. 

  


Doyoung was wearing the robe that Ten designed along with the choker Jaehyun gifted him. 

  


His milky thighs were in display as well as his curvaceous body. His tiny waist accented by the silk rope wrapped around him.

  


Jennie gasped and stood up immediately, "Nightingale, I'm sorry." 

  


"You should be. How about you stay away from my love, and enjoy my performance hm?" 

  


Doyoung sat on Jaehyun's lap and kissed the mafia leader sloppily. All while looking at Jennie. 

  


The song bird stood up, and licked his lips, his eyes never leaving Jennie's. "Enjoy my performance, hun."

  


He was escorted by Mark up the stage. 

  


The lights dimmed and all the attention was on him.

  


Just the way he liked it. 

  


"Hello everyone." He greeted shyly, "I hope you'll like my performance."

  


The Nightingale started to sing his song.

  


\-- 

  


Doyoung hummed as he took off his jewelry. He was sleepy, but the event wasn't even halfway done.

  


He was starting to doze off when he heard a noise from his window. A noise which sounded like someone cutting a glass carefully. 

  


His body straightened up cautiously, knowing he was in danger. He went to his mini bar to get himself a glass of red wine as he waited for the intruder to show up.

  


The intruder showed up five minutes later.

  


"Do you want some wine?" Doyoung asked as the intruder gasped in surprise and faced him. He was holding a gun.

  


"How did you know I was here? You were supposed to be asleep!" The intruder pointed the gun at him.

  


The song bird cocked his head sideways, "Am I?" He feigned innocence.

  


"What's taking you so long? Shoot him." Another voice was heard as another intruder showed up, followed by another one. 

  


"Three against one? That hardly seems fair."

  


A taller male shot at the wall behind him, "Shut up! Come with us and we won't hurt you!" 

  


"What if I don't want to?" 

  


"Then you leave us no choice." 

  


The three men shot at him, Doyoung ducked down hurriedly as he took a gun from under the bar. 

  


He then shot one intruder in the head, the blood splashing on the painting behind. "Shit, one man down!" One of the remaining intruders cursed. 

  


He peeked up and shot another one in the shoulder, he jumped and kicked the gun away from the man. 

  


The other man perked up in response as he felt Doyoung behind him. He punched Doyoung in the face as he choked him. 

  


Doyoung kicked him in the stomach, gasping for air. "You punched my face! How dare you!" He stole the gun from the intruder, and shot him dead, the blood spurting in his bruised face.

  


"W-who are you?! What are you?!" The last intruder shouted in despair as he clutched his wound. 

  


The song bird wiped his face using the sleeve of his robe but he grunted at the fact that it was dirty and bloodied already. 

  


He was sure that it looked like he showered in a bloodbath. 

  


Doyoung then fetched his katana from the living room, taking it out from its case and swinging it around. 

  


"Who sent you?" He asked angrily, pointing the katana at the man's neck. "Answer me!"

  


"P-please don't kill me! I have a family! I was forced to do this!" The intruder sobbed, pleading for his life.

  


"If you tell me who sent you, I would spare your life and let you live."

  


The intruder gasped and withered in pain, "GOT7! GOT7 sent me! Please don't kill me!"

  


Doyoung nodded in return, returning his katana to its case.

  


The intruder sobbed in relief and in happiness, "Thank you so much! Thank you so much Nightingale! Than-" 

  


The intruder's head fell on the floor after Doyoung swung his katana. He grimaced at the scent of blood filling the room.

  


"GOT7 huh? After you leave us, you plan to kill me?" 

  


Doyoung cut off the heads of the other intruders and put it on a box, even wrapping it on fancy papers and putting a ribbon on it.

  


He rang the intercom.

  


"Johnny? Tell Mark to get something from me."

  


He inspected the arms of the bodies, noting the tattoos of number seven on them.

  


"Tell Jaehyun I had a gift from someone."

  


\--

  


Jaehyun listened to the report of Sehun, the representative of EXO as he gloated about their success in the atomic trade. 

  


"Jaehyun, it would be nice if you could invite them here."

  


"That's duly noted. Good work."

  


As another representative was reporting to him, Johnny opened his palm and closed it, signing that someone was going to give him something.

  


Mark gave Jaehyun a big box. He bent down to whisper at him. "Nightingale sent it. There was a party in your room. He also said to open it in front of everyone."

  


Jaehyun nodded at Haechan who understood his message.

  


"Everyone, please watch Jaehyun as he opens a gift from someone."

  


All of the audience turned their attention to the leader.

  


Jaehyun took the lid off and smiled at the sight of the three severed heads, a huge contrast to the majority of the audience who were gagging, and some of them even puking.

  


"It seems that GOT7 sent some people to harm me. To harm my Nightingale."

  


He dropped the heads one by one.

  


"And clearly, they failed." He smiled smugly. "You can never touch or harm my Nightingale."

  


He kicked the heads towards the audience, the girls shrieking in disgust. "This is what happens to those who try to harm NCT, especially my Nightingale."

  


"B-but." A man in the audience interjected, "Who killed them?"

  


Jaehyun smiled.

  


"My Nightingale's guards of course. My Nightingale could never harm someone."

  


He shared a look with his members, their eyes knowing and shining.

  


"He's weak and vulnerable. That's why he needs to be protected."

  


\--

  


The event finally ended, yet the main members of NCT gathered at their meeting room.

  


"It seems that our new recruits failed from protecting Doyoung." Taeyong scoffed.

  


"Who was in charge of the new recruits?" Jaehyun asked coldly. Jungwoo, one of the new members raised his hand timidly. "I-I'm sorry. I thought that they were strong and intuitive."

  


"One more mistake," Jaehyun made a gun with his finger and pointed it at his head. "You'll know what would happen."

  


Jungwoo nodded albeit tearfully. "I'm sorry hyung."

  


"So GOT7 was behind all of this?" Yuta asked, "Why?" They went silent.

  


"Because they want our power."

  


They turned their heads as Doyoung sauntered in the room elegantly, wearing a lacy robe that compliments his fair complexion.

  


He sat at Jaehyun's lap like it was his throne. He propped his legs on the table. "You." He pointed his toe at Lucas, another member of WayV. 

  


"Hold my legs for me." 

  


Lucas looked at Jaehyun, silently asking for permission, only going to Doyoung when the leader nodded.

  


"It's pretty simple. They thought that If they leave us, we won't bother them. But that's wrong of them right?"

  


They all nodded, "Why?"

  


"Because even if they leave us, doesn't mean that we will let them leave peacefully?" Mark supplied, grinning when Doyoung applauded him.

  


"Correct."

  


"They thought that if they had me, Jaehyun would beg for them not to kill me, thus giving them power. But they don't know, we don't work like that."

  


Jaehyun kissed his bruised cheek.

  


"Let them think that Doyoung is the weakest in our group. What they don't know will kill them."

  


"Let this be a lesson for them not to mess with our Nightingale."

  


\--

  


"Hyung?! Hyung!" Someone called out, the person in question came running. 

  


"What's the matter?"

  


"They killed them! The people we hired! NCT killed them!"

  


"How?!"

  


"We don't know! What's our plan?"

  


The leader clenched his fist.

  


"We will avenge them."

  


He looked at the picture of NCT at his wall, their faces destroyed and drawn upon.

  


"We will make them pay."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make Jennie a character like that sksks, it's just the way she carries herself... Her aura, she fits it the best!! She's really beautiful!!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments!!! I would really appreciate it!!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/thefanpiggy)  
> Hit me up on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/thefanpiggy)
> 
> Please check these carrds out!!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/  
> https://junkterrorbill.carrd.co/


End file.
